


Heavy in Your Arms

by austinscarlett



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinscarlett/pseuds/austinscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strifes on the roof are a normal happening in the Strider residence, though this one has a rather dubious ending for the two participants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (ao3) fic, inspired by faunsong's art: faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/15795565647/

It was just a normal day when Dave got home from school, he throwing his backpack, it landing on the couch as he moved towards the kitchen. 

Mindful of the traps Bro may have set in the kitchen, Dave searched for something to eat, but only found a note with the words “Rooftop. Bring a sword.” scribed in Bro’s handwriting. This too was normal for the Strider Household. Dave exited the kitchen, finding one of the many swords scattered around the apartment. Then, he set out for the roof. 

A short walk up the stairs (as Dave lived on the top floor of the shitty apartment Bro paid for, though his plethora of cash from his freaky Smuppet porn sites could afford much greater) brought him to the rooftop, heated by the hot Texan sun. 

Dave could tell Bro heard the soft click of the door that led to the roof as Dave closed it, yet the guardian stood still. In Bro’s hand was an old, beaten-up iPod, the generic headphones in one of his ears. Dave waited, waited for Bro to make the first move. Dave was prepared for a quick attack, though it didn't come as soon as he expected. 

Instead, Bro turned slowly, his hand reaching the bud out of his ear, then curling the cord of the headphones around the device with his gloved hands. Bro set the iPod down on a ventilator and picked up his own sword that was resting up against the same vent. 

His voice came out smooth and nonchalant, as it always was, “This time we’re not dueling so you aren’t stuck at an amateur’s level,” Dave guffawed at Bro’s sarcasm internally. “Either you fuck me up or I fuck you.” 

Behind his shades, Dave widened his eyes and was thankful that Bro couldn’t see the chink in his apathetic armor. Thoughts raced through his mind, quickly trying to decode what Bro meant by “I fuck you.” _Did Bro mean fuck me as in beat me like he always does? Or mean fuck like…fuck my –_

Dave’s pondering was cut off by Bro running at him with his sword raised in attack. Still slightly ready from being prepared once he entered the door, Dave gave a weak defense. Dave’s meager blocking got him pushed up against the door that led back inside, Bro’s attack stronger. 

Bro’s sword still lingered on Dave’s, the sound of metal sliding up against each other ringing in a low tone. The pushing from Bro’s side subsided for a moment, he letting Dave free himself. At this moment of (what seemed) pity, Dave forced Bro off of him. 

The sun highlighted Bro’s figure as Dave lunged in attack and Bro dodged it with one small step. This was what Bro did; Dave would strike his sword at Bro until he was worn out and Bro could easily defeat the younger, Bro full of energy and Dave weary with fatigue. Dave had tried different tactics, but all of them failed. All he could do was build up the stamina to outlast Bro as he moved towards his prime and Bro aged. 

Dave rapidly became drained, he hunched and panting heavily, his red eyes peeking over his glasses to look at Bro’s. Bro was standing tall, his chest making the minimal amount of movement as he breathed evenly. 

One final assault was all Dave had left in him. He swung and swords clanged, the sound familiar to his ears. The shorter blonde fell to his knees as Bro pointed his own sword to the boy, a sign that this match was over.

In that same aloof tone as before, Bro commanded Dave “Go get my iPod.”

Bro removed the tip of his sword from Dave’s neck as he rose, a drop of blood trickling from the small wound. 

Bro’s eyes moved behind his pointed shades, watching each step of Dave’s and then his fingers grasp the blocky iPod. Dave pivoted on his heel and questioned Bro for more instructions, “What now?”

Before Bro dashed the fuck off the roof and left Dave standing with only sword in hand, the iPod being swiped from his hand as Bro absconded, the older commanded “Meet me on the futon.” 

Dave had little time to debate the meaning of Bro’s ever cryptic sayings. Or was Bro’s first dialogue straight to the point? _Or I fuck you…or I fuck you…or I fuck you…_ continually echoed in Dave’s head as he descended the stairs from the roof. 

He entered the apartment, intending to set down his sword before Bro ambushed him, but his efforts were useless. Dave’s blade fell to the floor, Bro pinning Dave to the ground so that the younger could join the sharp object. 

Through his shades, Bro glared down at Dave and said sadistically “I don’t think you’re bruised enough.” Dave had been blown back multiple times during their strife match from Bro’s defensive blocks, he landing on his ass quite a few times. 

At Bro’s statement, Dave kept his face in its same stoic expression as he was trained to do while Bro dove down and started working on Dave’s neck. The boy’s façade failed as he let out a shriek in response to Bro’s vicious attack of the younger blonde. 

Dave squirmed under the weight of Bro, and the hot and heavy lips sucking, teeth gnawing hungrily at his flesh. Every once and a while, Bro’s tongue would flick over the fresh cut over Dave’s Adam’s apple, causing him to inhale at the pain and pleasure the slick muscle created.

Bro removed his mouth from the reddening neck and then his body from Dave’s. The patriarch towered over the juvenile, his feet on either side of the laying’s knees. Dave watched, propped up on his elbows as Bro command ordered “Get the lube and condoms from the bathroom cabinet and be down to your boxers by the time you come back.” 

Dave visibly gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave stood in a daze for a moment to speculate his reality; how he was given a hickey on his neck, how Bro made the demand for c-condoms and lube, how he was to be only in his boxers and oh god what was happening. He snapped back from his noisy thoughts, knowing that Bro would some how carry out the statement if Dave didn’t.

The younger Strider walked to the bathroom without much concentration, his feet moving slow because his mind was too preoccupied with all things Bro-related, including what was going to happen next. 

When he finally did arrive, he figured that he should just get it over with. Dave lifted his shirt over his head without disrupting his shades from their position and only ruffling his hair a tiny bit, which was easily fixed by a quick running of the fingers through it. He untied his shoes with haste, kicking them off and removing his socks so he could take off his pants. The waist of his jeans pulled down his boxers a little, which he didn’t hike up, knowing that boxers wouldn't matter in the next inevitable…activity. Dave was now standing over a heap of clothes, his stomach heaving with heavy breath, his cool slipping from his grasp. 

He considered splashing some water on his face, but that meant he would have to take his shades off. Right now he didn’t need his shades off. They were the only thing that would let him stay calm as he grabbed the lube and withdrew a condom from the box of Trojan’s. 

The trip between the bathroom and living room was long, each step feeling like it was an hour rather than the few seconds that it took.

After the several hour trip was accomplished, Dave got to where Bro was, he standing in the middle of the room, practically suited in the same attire Dave was: boxers only, save the shades, fingerless gloves and hat on his head.

Bro had a smirk tugging at the corners of his fine lips due to Dave’s tinted red ears and blush that couldn’t even be hidden by his shades. Once again in an asserting tone, Bro spoke “Put that shit down and go on the futon. Put this in your ear and mine when I say so.” Dave accepted the beat up iPod in his palm and then headed towards the futon as told. As he lay down, he felt the cold metal of the device on his chest where he clutched the iPod. Dave heard something drop to the floor of the apartment as Bro strode closer to the spot where Dave lay.

Dave easily identified what had been dropped when Bro positioned himself over Dave, his stare even more intense without shades to cover the intimidating eyes. It was rare for Dave to see Bro’s eyes. He had only seen them when he was young enough to cry and it wouldn’t have him deemed unmanly. 

Before Bro had come up with an excuse for Dave to wear his shades in school, the teacher made Dave take them off on the first day. Dave came home with tears streaming down flushed cheeks, crying of how the other kids called him a freak for having red eyes, just like the class’s pet mouse.

Bro had to take off his shades to show Dave his own mutant-colored eyes in hopes of calming him down. The tears stopped instantly. 

For those years where Dave hadn’t started sword fighting with sharpened blades, he saw those eyes frequently. Most of the time, Dave wasn’t even crying, he just wanted to see them. Young Dave would always yammer on in incoherent babbling that “Bro, no other kids at my school have eyes like you, I’ve never seen anyone else with such strange eyes.” Before that first day, Dave never paid such attention to what abnormalities hid behind either of their shades. 

When Bro saw that Dave had matured enough, Bro cut him off from the little affection that they shared. Attacking lightly was one of Bro’s ways of showing that he loved Dave. Now, he was trying another.

They stopped staring at one another and both silently agreed it was time for their lips to indulge.

Bro seemed to surprise Dave with a kiss, a sharp intake of breath from him when Bro eased in ferocity. Bro liked the how Dave’s shades were cooler in temperature than the rest of the heated scene.

In the spare moment between this colliding of mouths, Dave was now about to see the clear lust in Bro’s eyes. This both excited him and scared him. The feelings went straight to his cock. Bro felt Dave’s crotch stiffen some and a smirk edged its way on to his face.

The older’s hands now traveled south, disconnecting from Dave, he giving a breathy moan (he only slightly discontented) upon Bro’s release. Bro only parted lips with Dave so that both of them could be subjected to the view. Through the fabric, Bro rubbed Dave’s half-hard cock, small whimpers escaping the boy, pronouncing the need for more.

Bro did what Dave pined for, just to a certain extent.

He slid down Dave’s abdomen and ceased his palming. Looking up with a deviant grin before he did anything, Bro saw the contorted expression on Dave’s face and eagerly continued. 

Bro sucked on Dave’s head through the cloth, his teeth nibbling so slightly and ran over it with his tongue, causing Dave to bit his lower lip in turn. Seeping through the fabric was pre-come, so Bro silently concluded that if he wanted to actually fuck Dave, he would have to stop teasing before Dave came due to his lack of sexual stamina. 

Remembering that not only had Bro's pointed shades been dropped when he met Dave on the futon, Dave was slightly surprised at the ungloved hands making his way up his abdomen, thumbs occasionally circling to massage Dave's sides. For a few moments, Dave basked in the tranquility of the situation, closing his eyes and only focusing on every place where Bro's skin touched his. 

Abruptly, Dave was ripped out of his serenity, being flipped over, almost losing his shades in the process. He hissed out a quiet "Fuck, Bro," in protest.

In response, Bro only murmured, "Might want to get that iPod now," before pulling down Dave's heart decorated boxers, exposing all of Dave's ass, fabric pooling around pale thighs. 

While reaching under himself to get the device, Bro was busy coating his fingers in lube, applying a copious amount. Having plugged the earbud into his ear, Dave reached his arm back, ready to hand the other half of the headphone to Bro. At that same moment, Bro was stroking his forefinger between Dave's cheeks, smirking when Dave's grip on the thin wire became more than just two fingers. It was now a stiffened fist.

Mumbling a small "Thanks," as he took the earbud and connected himself with his own dry hand, Bro continued to tease Dave's entrance, slick finger dragging slowly back and forth. Bro's motions now changed to swirling, making circular motions around the stiffened muscle. 

Dave knew he had to relax, he wasn't new to the whole concept of gay sex. He wanted this. As messed up as it was, he wanted this. Even if Bro was his fucking brother or father or whatever, they had to be related and if the incest wasn't enough, Dave was underage, but fuck this felt good. 

Balancing himself on his elbows while his head hung heavily, shades teetering on the edge of his nose, Dave hiked them back up before Bro gave a light command of "Play." Stuttering hands reached for the southmost button of the iPod, pressing it to briefly see the words "Heavy in Your Arms" flash on the screen. Dave didn't get to see the artist, his eyes snapping shut upon the sensation of Bro's finger entering him. 

A string of curses escaped Dave while Bro worked his finger in Dave, a few rough grunts sounding as well. He was already panting when Bro added a second finger, scissoring the two slowly inside of Dave. It wasn't long before Bro's searching had paid off, finding Dave's prostate and hitting it a few times, Bro being rewarded with a long moan of his name. 

The third finger came and Dave heard the heavy thudding of a piano beating in his ear, Bro's rhythm matching the song's. Just as Bro started to hit his prostate again, the fingers were removed and left Dave feeling empty, ready to hiss at Bro once more. 

Crooking his head around, Dave saw Bro slipping on a condom, then slathering lube all over his erection. A hand was then placed on Dave's hip and Bro exhorted "Up," and Dave positioned himself, now balancing on his knees and forearms. 

Dave felt Bro's cock being positioned at his entrance, the fresh lube cold against his warmed cheeks. Though he didn't think himself ready quite yet, Bro pushed into Dave, the older letting out a small grunt while the younger hissed. 

Bro dove deeper, soon all the way inside Dave, hands on either side of his hips, keeping him there. While Bro was getting used to the tightness of Dave, Dave was adjusting to being so full. His labored breathing returned, the lead singer's voice gaining a higher volume, accompanied by an echoing chorus and a harmonizing one in the background. Gradually, Bro started to move, pulling back and easing himself in again until he had set a rhythm, accelerating bit by bit. 

The cluttered sound of the music died down some, the drums becoming less audible and the pounding of the piano came to the front. Somewhere in there, a steady clap had been going until it was practically the only thing sounding in the song. Then, there was nothing. 

At this point of nothing, Bro took one of his hands off Dave's hip, using the free arm to wrap it around Dave's chest, hoisting him up so that Dave's back pressed against Bro's middle. Dave's head lolled back on to Bro's shoulder, lidded red eyes peering over shades to connect with Bro's amber. Their gaze only lasted a short moment, it interrupted by a cacophony of music and Bro's teeth sinking into Dave's shoulder, a loud cry from Dave added to the immense sound. Bro laved at the break in skin, tinting the skin a different color while eliminating some of the blood seeping out of the wound. 

When done with treating Dave's cut, Bro released Dave, the younger Strider falling back into his previous position: all fours. The only difference was Bro's hand on Dave's forehead, he bringing Dave's head closer to his mouth, kissing and occasionally biting Dave's neck. 

Both of them were panting now, albeit Bro's breath was a little lighter, moans sounding from Dave, whereas Bro gave a sporadic grunt here or there. It didn't take that long until Bro felt he'd paid enough attention to Dave's beaten skin, his hand releasing Dave's head, it being placed on Dave's hip again instead. 

The song seemed to be decreasing in volume and instruments, but Bro was increasing in speed. It now seemed clear to Dave that Bro was only going to take care of himself, his movements jerky. To counter this point, Dave balanced himself on one elbow, the other hand reaching back to stroke himself erratically, his head hanging. 

Dave rutted up against Bro, crying out "Bro!" in a squeaky tone, before drawing blood from his own lip and coming into his hand. With a heaving chest, Dave continued to let Bro use him like his own personal fuck toy, not caring that his shades had been knocked off by this process. In a few moments, the song was missing a singer and the strings took over. Compensating for the lack of human voice, Bro groaned and came. 

Pulling out of Dave, Bro brought Dave back up in the same position when he heavily marked his shoulder. This time, he wasn't as gruff, instead, turning Dave's head and kissing  him sweetly. 

Bro pushed their sweaty foreheads against each other's, looking down to tie off the condom and throw it wherever, then pulling the generic Apple headphones out of their ears. Again, Bro drew Dave into a kiss, which Dave held shortly, murmuring "'m kinda glad I lost," once their lips were separated. 

Lowering himself and Dave, Bro leaned back on the arm of the futon, letting Dave rest against his chest as he mumbled in reply, "Weirdo." Dave just laughed it off, receiving a kiss on the top of his head, just listening to Bro's heart beat. 

 


End file.
